That One Night
by Maliyafly
Summary: No one is in the Institute, what is Jace planning?


"Jace?" Clary asked. Jace was on the other side of his room. He was looking out his small window. Clary crossed to the other side of the room, standing next to Jace. He had a faraway look, "Clary," he whispered, as he turned to face her. Clary smiled and looked up at him. His golden eyes were burning with happiness. "Why are you so happy?" Clary asked. "Well, Izzy is at Simon's, Alec is at Magnus', and Maryse, Luke, and your mom, are in Idris. So, no one is in the Institute, besides us, of course." Jace responded carefully. Clary smiled, and put her arms around his neck. Jace put his arms around her waist, which was lower than his. Clary pulled Jace to her, and hugged him, tightly. Jace buried his face in her long, curly, red hair. She smelled like flowers, and sugar. "What do you think we should do?" Clary asked. "Well, it's all up to you, I'm cool with anything." Jace whispered. Clary pulled away slightly. She leant up and placed a soft kiss on his jaw line. She couldn't reach to his lips, without him angling his face towards hers. Jace moved his face, quickly, so he could kiss her on the lips. Clary smiled, and allowed his tongue to move against hers. She trailed her tongue against his teeth, making him moan. Jace took his, sweet, lips away, and kissed down her jaw, to her neck, and started to push her sleeve down, off her shoulder. Clary put her hands in his soft, silky hair, and Jace sighed against her skin. Jace moved his hands down her waist, and to her thighs. He grasped them tightly, picking her up, so her hips were level with his. She took his chin in her hand, and guided it to hers. She kissed him, with her lips parted, and he slid his tongue in her mouth, almost, immediately.

Jace walked to the bed, and laid Clary down, gently, so her head was laying on the pillows. She moved her hands down his chest, and slipped them under his white shirt. She felt his smooth skin, and little scars, from runes, and his battle scars, under her fingers. Jace moaned, as her fingers played with the hem of his shirt. Jace pulled away from kissing her, so she could pull his shirt off. She threw it off the bed, not caring where it landed. Jace took her mouth again, as Clary ran her fingers up and down his sides, and chest, any where she could touch.

Jace, who had his hand under her head, and one on her cheek, took, the one that was under her head, and slid it down her torso. Clary gasped into his mouth as Jace's hand had started to touch her stomach. He moved his hand down, lower, and took the hem of her shirt into his hand. Clary pulled away, just enough so Jace could pull her shirt off. Their torsos crashed together, finally able to feel each other's skin.

The last time they did this, they were in Edom, a demon dimension. This was slower, than in Edom. In Edom, their clothes were already off, except for their under garments.

Jace started to roll his hips into Clary's, and kept getting a loud moan against his lips. He wished there was absolutely nothing between them. He hand was resting below her ribs. He moved it up to cup her right breast. Clary moaned, and rolled her hips in response. Clary's bra was still on, and it was driving Jace crazy. He kept his hand above the bra, so Clary didn't think he was rushing. "Please, take it off," Clary whispered against his lips. Jace moved his hand up to her shoulder, and gently slid her bra strap off her shoulder. He switched hands, and did the same to the other shoulder. Clary shivered when his hand passed over her shoulder. He moved his hand down her chest, once again, and slipped it around her back. He found the clasp, and quickly undid it. Clary sighed against his lips, as clasp broke open. He slid his hand back to her chest, and flung the bra to the other side of the room.

Jace moved his lips across her cheek, down her neck, down her chest, until he reached her right breast. He kissed it in circles until he reached her nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, and began to suck on it. Clary moaned, loudly, each time his tongue slid over the tip of her nipple. He switched sides, and started over on her left breast. Clary moaned his name, and slid her hands down his torso, and to his waist, gripping the waistband of his jeans. He finished with her breasts, and kissed his way back up to her mouth. She took his lips and sucked his tongue out of his mouth.

He moaned as her hands pushed his jeans off his hips. Her arms were short, so he finished kicking off his jeans. He kicked them off the bed, and put his hand on Clary's stomach. "Your turn, Jace," Clary whispered against his lips. He knew she'd want her jeans to come off, but he didn't think that soon. He slid his hand down to waistband of her jeans, and pushed down as far as his arms would allow. She kicked them off the bed, and made a cradle for Jace to lay in.

Now, both only in their underwear, Clary ran her hands up and down his sides, around his back, up and down his sides, feeling all the smooth muscle, and scars. She finally rested her hands on his shoulder blades. He wanted to rid them of the unneeded clothing, but he wanted to wait until Clary was ready. As if Clary read his mind, she moved her hands down his back, and settled them on the hem of his boxers. She pushed them down, slowly, and Jace moaned as her hands brushed over his ass. He helped her out, and finished kicking them off, to the floor.

As Jace went back into the cradle that was her body, she felt all of him against her thigh. "Jace, I think the birth control rune in on my thigh, could you check, please?" Clary asked Jace. Jace rolled his eyes, and looked at her thighs. "I don't see it. Are you sure it's not somewhere else?" He asked. "I only draw it on my thighs. You don't happen to have stele somewhere, do you?" Clary asked Jace. "I think I have one in my nightstand. Let me check," Jace responded. Jace reached to his nightstand, and took out a stele. He put it in Clary's hand, but she put it back into his. "It'd make me feel better it you drew it," Clary whispered. Jace looked at her. "Why? I don't even think I remember how to," Jace whispered back. "Jace, it would just make feel better, if the person I love the most drew it on me. I want to know that you want to protect me, all the time, in every way," Clary explained. "Okay, if it means so much to you, also I love you more than the world knows. Clary, you are my entire universe," Jace responded. He took the stele into his left hand, and sat up. He looked at her thighs, finding unmarked skin near the top. He put the stele on her skin, and started to draw it. When he was finished, he put the stele back on the nightstand. "Happy now?"Jace asked Clary, "More than you think," she said, smiling at him.

Jace returned to the spot he was at.

He kissed her, deeply, and harshly. He kept his hand on her hip. He slid one down and gently pushed her panties down. She gasped into his mouth, as she felt his hand go past her hips, that were usually hidden. He flung them across the room, not caring where they landed.

She grabbed Jace by the shoulders and forced him down on her. She felt his manhood against her thigh, remembering how it had felt inside her. He slid his tongue into her mouth, again, and kept his hand at her hip. "Okay, I'm ready. Please," Clary whispered against his lips. "I hope I don't hurt you Clary, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, at all," he whispered back. She nodded for him to keep going. All of a sudden, Jace flipped them over, so Clary was on top of him. He hugged her tightly as he kissed her neck.

Clary looked behind her at his length. "What do you want me to do? Usually you're in control," Clary asked Jace. "I want you to be able to control it, this time," Jace explained, "Also, feel free to do what you like, I would just like to return the favor later, if you wouldn't mind," Jace added.

Clary decide to crawl down past his hips and was keeling between his legs. Jace put his hands behind his head, so he could watch what she was doing. Clary grabbed his length, with a shaking hand. She wasn't sure what to do. Jace threw his head back against the pillows, and inhaled sharply. "Clary, not so tight. I don't want this to be over to soon. Please," Jace hissed. Clary loosed her grip, "Okay, Jace, I'm so sorry," she told him. "Don't be. Please, it's not your fault. I understand this is your first time doing this," Jace explained. Clary nodded, and began to move her hand up and down. Jace moaned in response. She got down on her haunches, and started to lick the underside of his manhood. Jace hissed, and moved his hand down to curl in her long hair. Clary opened her mouth, and took him in. Jace hissed as Clary swallowed his length. Clary began to move her head up and down, causing Jace to scream in pleasure. Whenever she reached the top, she made her mouth tighter, making a soft pop noise. "Please, it's too much," Jace whispered. Clary sat back up on her knees, "Okay, I just wanted to try it. Also, I like your taste," Clary explained. She crawled up his legs, again, and straddled his hips. She took his erection in her hand, again, slowly guiding it to her dripping, wet entrance. Jace groaned when he felt her center. Clary's face contorted into a look of concentration, as she focused on what she was doing. When he was lined up to her, she slowly pushed her hips down. Jace threw his head back against the pillows, and Clary's face turned into one of hurt. Jace looked up at her, "Are you okay? We can stop. I don't want to hurt yourself," Jace said with worry. "N-no, it feels good. It just takes some time getting used to," Clary responded. Jace nodded in response, and Clary slammed her hips downwards. Clary fell onto Jace's chest, screaming. "O-oh my God. I d-didn't think it would hurt that m-much," Clary hissed in pain. Jace moved his hands down to rub her back. "It's okay if you want to stop, Clary, if it hurts to much we should stop," Jace whispered. "N-no, I want this. It just takes a minute to get used to, or maybe a few minutes," Clary whispered back. "Okay, I love you, and hate to see you in this much pain," Jace told her. Clary sat up again, and moved her hips forward. She moaned, with Jace. "Can you be on top, I don't feel comfortable, please," Clary asked Jace. "Of course, just lay down on me, and I'll flip us over," Jace told her. Clary carefully laid down on Jace's chest. Jace flipped them over slowly, so it didn't hurt Clary's insides.

Jace was now on top, so he had control. "I'm going to start moving. Okay?" Jace asked. Clary nodded and kissed his lips as she put her hands on his shoulders. Jace slipped his tongue into her mouth, and started to move slowly. Clary and Jace moaned at the same time. Jace continued like this for a few more minutes. "Faster, please," Clary whispered against Jace's lips. Jace went a little faster, and Clary became very vocal. She kept screaming at him to go faster, until they both found the perfect speed. Jace kept hitting Clary's sweet spot, every time he moved his hips against hers. She wrapped her legs around his, and pulled his hips to hers. Jace moaned even louder at the new position. "Jace….I'm….almost….there," Clary muttered against Jace's lips, between each of his harsh thrusts. "Wait….for….me," Jace responded, against Clary's lips, between each of his fast, harsh thrusts.

Clary and Jace both let their orgasms hit at the same time, they both went rigged. Both of them threw their heads back, in loud screams. Jace crashed on top of Clary, as they both tried to regain their breath. Jace rolled off Clary, and pulled her against his hot body. Clary sighed in content, and rolled over so she was facing his chest. Jace ran his hand up and down her back, and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. Clary licked at the seam of his lips, wanting the kiss to go farther. Clary wasn't very tired, despite what they had done. "What do you want to do? We could sleep, or go again," Jace whispered, so quietly, even though they were the only ones there. Clary kiss him again, harshly, this time, and started to move him onto his back. Clary crawled up his body and was sitting on his chest.

That answers my question, Jace thought.

"Can we try something different?" Clary asked. "Sure, what do you want to do?" Jace asked.

"Can we try a new entrance?" Clary asked Jace.

Jace moved up on the bed, so he was leaning against the headboard, and reached for Clary.

"If that is what you want. I've never done it before, so it'd be new for both of us," Jace told her. Clary nodded, and took his face into her hands. She kissed him slowly, and Jace slipped his tongue into her mouth. Jace moved his hand so it was on her face. He pulled back, and put his fingers in her mouth instead. Clary moaned, and licked them all, between his long fingers, and around them. Jace took them out, and replaced the loss of movement with his mouth.

Jace moved his hands down her stomach, and found her center. Clary moaned as her put his fingers at her sensitive nub. Jace moved his fingers up and down her slit, massageing it gently. He found her entrance, and put one finger in, thrusting gently. Clary moaned, and the second and third finger came in. Jace took his fingers out, and Clary whimpered at the loss of his hand. Jace moved his wet fingers up her ass, until he found her puckered entrance. He slowly pushed one finger in. Clary moaned and gasped at the same time, crashing against his body, and started to kiss his neck. He started to slowly thrust his finger back and forth, slowly adding the next one. Clary bit his neck to stifle her sound. Jace moaned as she bit him, knowing what she was doing. "Clary, let me hear you," Jace whispered into her hair. Clary let go of his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder. Jace added another digit into her puckered entrance. Clary moaned, at this new movement. Jace slowly pulled his fingers out, and grabbed his own straining erection. He lined himself up, and slowly pushed in. Clary hissed in pain, and Jace threw his head back, at the sudden white, scorching, hot heat, and the tightness of her ass. Jace pushed all the way in, and settled there, letting Clary adjust. Clary was breathing very hard, as well as Jace. "Okay, you can move," Clary hissed. Jace slowly moved, thrusting his hips up into her tightness. Clary moaned, all the pain gone from her face.

Jace moved his hips faster, and harder, making Clary scream in pleasure. Jace kept moving faster, and slid one hand down her stomach, and into her main entrance. He gently massaged her slit, finding her wet entrance, and pushed two fingers in, fast and hard. Clary moaned, wanting more. She bit into his neck once again, and lapped the bite, wanting to leave her mark. She ran her fingertips up and down his chest, harshly, leaving screaming red marks in her wake. Clary opened her eyes, and looked at Jace. His face was contorted into one of pleasure. He looked down at her, and kissed her gently. She slid her tongue into his mouth, and gently bit his lower lip. Jace moaned and let Clary do what she felt like to his mouth, as he was already filling her more than she ever was before. "I'm….almost….there," Clary hissed. "Me….too….can….you….hold….a….second?" Jace asked Clary. She nodded in response, feeling his hips and wrist stutter as he was trying to fight his orgasm off. The pressure was getting to be to much for her. She let her release go, at the same time Jace did. Clary fell onto Jace's chest completely, relaxing, and trying to regain their breath. Jace slid down the bed, with Clary still on top of him.

Jace rolled Clary onto her back, and slipped off the bed. Clary's eyes questioned him, but he just smiled. He positioned himself so he was kneeling at the side of the bed, and pulled Clary's legs, to rest on his shoulders. He looked up at her, and smiled. He took her ass into his hands, and kissed her most delicate area. Clary moaned, and Jace's tongue slipped out of his mouth. He flicked his tongue gently up and down her slit, making Clary moan, and writhe against his lips. His tongue found her entrance, and slid in. Clary screamed, and threw her head back, and Jace started to suck in her most delicate area. Clary threw her head back, in a silent scream, and let her orgasm hit her, harshly.

Jace continued to suck every ounce of pleasure from her body. When there was no more, Jace stood up and laid on the bed, pulling Clary next to him. She rolled onto her other side, and Jace pulled the covers up to their shoulders. "Kiss me, please," Clary whispered. Jace did so, slowly, allowing her to taste herself. "You taste amazing, by the way. Clary, I love you so much." Jace whispered back. "Thank you for tonight, and I love you more than the entire universe knows," Clary whispered, tiredly. Jace kissed her slowly, on her forehead. "Goodnight," Jace whispered, but Clary was already asleep.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! I love this series so much, I just had to write some fan fiction. Feel free to review.


End file.
